A Road to Take
by animefreak245
Summary: A girl and her friends are in for the surprise of their lives when they realize one of them is an avatar from Katara. They go to republic city to start their training where they meet Mako, Bolin, and a new guy but they have secrets. Will these secrets hold them back? will they bring peace? Or will they get killed? and will love prevail? Oc/Mako Oc/Bolin, Oc/oc.
1. The mission and Sisters

**Me: Hello People! It's Kimi-chan once again!**

**Sokka: I still don't get why I am here.**

**Me: Because I took your boomerang.**

**Sokka: GIVE IT BACK!**

**Me: Say the disclaimer and I'll think about it.**

**Sokka: Kimi doesn't own Avatar or any other stories. (Gets toy back) Yay!**

**Me: Weirdo.**

Katara's P.O.V:

"The new Avatar is coming soon." I said to a familiar grave stone. "Whoever it is we'll find them and we'll make sure we finished what you started."

"Katara," my brother's voice said behind me "you have to stop coming here."

"This is my last time Sokka."

"That's what you said yesterday. I know he was your husband but he's not coming back this time. He's been dead for three years." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Doing this is just hurting you."

"Alright, let's go then. Good bye Aang." I started turning away from my husband's tombstone when a blue light started shimmering. I turned around to see Aang. "Aang is that really you?" Tears started forming in my eyes.

"The new Avatar is here." He said. He looked exactly as I remember a white beard on his face, no hair on the top of his head, and wearing his usual Air temple gear. "You need to find the new Avatar and train her to protect the land."

"Who is she? Where is she? Does she know she's the Avatar? What country is she in? What does she usually bend? How are you doing that?" Sokka asked all at once. "And how come you-"I stepped on his foot making him shut up.

"I can travel through space and time in my spirit form. The girl is fifteen years old and she doesn't know she is the Avatar." Aang said. "She is on a tropical island between the earth, water, and fire country. She is quite energetic, stubborn, very helpful, easily angered, and strong willed. Before I tell you her name please promise me you will go find her and train her along with our friends from the other countries."

"I agree." I said without missing a beat.

"Katara-" Sokka started. I turned to him.

"If there is an Avatar it is our duty to make sure they are prepared for the worst. We helped Aang become the Avatar he was. I am going to help if you help me or not."

"Fine I guess I'll work on helping the Avatar once again. But it is only because I promised Aang I would take care of my little sister when he passed since he can't. But she better not annoy me like you two did." I turned back to him.

"We'll do it."

"Thank you." Aang said.

"Now what is the name of the girl?" Sokka asked.

"Her name is-"

(On a tropical island in between the fire, water, and earth countries)?'s P.O.V:

"Kimi-chan!" My sister Chie called. I turned around seeing her coming into the diner with my other sister Ren who is still half asleep. I put the cup of tea in front of the costumer and walked to them.

"You two are late!" I stated.

"Sorry but it took forever getting Ren out of bed again. It's usually your job to get her up in the morning remember."

"Yeah!" Ren agreed. "She had to dump ice water on me."

"Look I am sorry I couldn't wake you up Ren but I told you guys yesterday I have to work longer hours to buy everything we need. Now speaking of work tables three and five need serving."

"Hai Kimi-sempi!" Ren joked walking to the locker room to get ready.

"Don't call me sempi!"

"Behave you guys." Chie said following Ren to the locker room. I started waiting tables once again. My name is Kimiko but people call me Kimi and my sisters call me Kimi-chan. I have long brown hair with red streaks tied up in a low ponytail, blue/green eyes, pale, and I am wearing a purple tang top and a black skirt with black flip flops with my half purple apron covering most of my skirt. I usually don't wear this unless it's cool as today being eighty degrees.

"Kimi-chan do we have to work till two? I'm tired!" Ren said.

"If you want to make the trip to the western air temple and have food for the week then yes." Ren has long brown hair with blonde streaks in a messy bun, she is a couple months younger than me so she calls me sempi even though she knows how much it irritates me, she is about a inch taller than me, hazel eyes, a little tan, wearing a black shirt, a white skirt, and white flip flops. She is nice, the dreamer of the group, collected most of the time unless you make her otherwise and very bubbly. "I am staying here for a little bit longer."

"Don't stay here all day or you are going to wear yourself out again." Chie stated. Chie has long brown hair the looks black pulled back by a head band she always wears, brown eyes, wearing a green shirt, a blue skirt, and sneakers. She is the smartest one of the group, bubbly, and not as crazy as Ren and I since she keeps on separating us when we get into our weird arguments.

"Fine, I'll be home at eight sharp" I said.

"Three." She said.

"Seven!"

"Four!"

"Six!"

"Five!" We yelled at the same time agreeing.

"Four, three, two, one, BLAST OFF!" Ren screamed running around the diner. We stared at her.

"Sometimes I wonder about that girl."I stated.

"Me too." Chie said. Then we went back to work not saying another word.

* * *

**Me: Thanks for reading the story! You guys are awesome!**

**Ren: Please review the story because Kimi has been complaining she isn't getting enough even though we have been telling her that finals is the reason you guys haven't been reviewing.**

**Chie: And please be nice because we aren't afraid to pm you about how mean you are and how you don't know good writing when you see it. And check out our stories. Ren is LaurenNicole97 and I am PotterRusher97.**

**Me: I luv you gusy so much I want to hug you!**


	2. the announcement

**Me: Hey guys I'm back! I'm updating all my stories right now so I am sorry if this chapter really sucks.**

**Chie: And remember if you flame Kimi we are not afraid to flame you in authors note.**

**Ren: Kimi-chan doesn't own Legend of Korra or Avatar the last Airbender. **

Kimi's P.O.V:

"Are you sure you can't stay for just a little longer Kimi?" My boss Boko asked.

"Sorry, Chie-chan will have my head if I don't come back to the house on time." I said smiling gathering my things. "I don't know if she'll let me stay late after last time."

"Well you're the one who decided to work for thirty six hours with no breaks even when I told you to go home."

"You know I have to work extra hard to keep those girls safe."

"You aren't their mother you know. You're their sister."

"Yes but I have to take care of them. I'll talk to you later Boko, I need to go shopping for dinner before I get home." I walked out of the diner to the market. I first went to my usual stand. "Hello Kirimi." I said to the old lady operating the stand. "Can I have my usual plus some more beef?"

"Of course." She said handing me the bag. I gave her the money before I looked in it to see milk, eggs, water, two pounds of beef, noodles, and the mix I needed for dinner. I went and picked up some of Ren's favorites such as chocolate cake mix **(A.N: You know I had to do this Ren. Hahaha)** , peanut butter, and cereal. And of course for Chie I picked up some chicken, bagels, and cream cheese. I started running to my place when I ran into someone dropping my bags. I opened my eyes seeing I knocked down an old man.

"Of my god I am so sorry!" I said standing up. I held out my hand and helped the old man up. I suddenly saw an old woman trying her best to catch up to the old man.

"Sokka, you have to stop running off!" The woman said. I picked up all my bags. Luckily everything survived. The old woman turned to me. "I am so sorry about my brother."

"It's my fault actually. I was in such a hurry I ran into him. I'll tell you what, you come to my diner tomorrow and ask for me. And you won't have to pay, it's on the house. I should probably be going. My sisters are going to kill me if I'm late." I started to leave before the woman grabbed my arm. The old woman looked closely at me.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Kimi. It's nice to meet you but I really should be going." I said running back to my house.

Katara's P.O.V

"Aren't we looking for a girl named Kimiko?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, and I think we just found her." I stated still staring at the girl running away.

"How can you tell?"

"Her eyes, they have the same fire as Aang did." He looked in the same direction as me just before the girl turned away. "Plus Aang did tell me her description. It all comes back to her."

"You know even if she has blue eyes she kind of looks like…"

"I know, Zuko and May will be very pleased."

Kimi's P.O.V

I jumped over the fence of the abandoned hotel, climbed through the broken window, and went up two flights of stairs before I found Chie and Ren.

"Hey guys." I happily said.

"You're late." Chie stated.

"I know but I bumped into an old man and had to help him up. Besides I am only a few minutes late." I went into the kitchen and started making my favorite Beef Noodles **(It's basically the same a beef stroganoff. It's my favorite food!)** Ren walked to me.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Come on Kimi. I know Chie knows you better since she met you first but I know when something is wrong. What's up?"

"The man I ran into had a name I thought I recognized it but it's nothing really."

"What's his name?"

"Sokka."

"I think he helped out that weird kid with his sister. I don't really know the story. All I know is it happened like seventy years ago. I doubt you will recognize it with the amount of news this place gets."

"It's probably nothing. Now go back to Chie, I'm busy." She nodded then left.

"It's nothing, right?" I asked myself.

The next day…

"Kimi!" Chie yelled. "There are some nice elderly people looking for you. Table ten."

"Thanks, and I will be coming home late no matter what you say." I ran away before she yelled at me. I went to Sokka and his sister. "Hello you two, sorry about yesterday. My name is Kimi as you know. How may I help you today?"

"We will like to have some Jasmine tea please. And make a cup yourself. We have something to tell you when you come back." The woman said.

"Of course." I went to the kitchen. "Hey Chie I need three cups of Jasmine." She gave me my order a couple minutes later. I headed back to the table. I put the two cups down in front of them, put my serving tray down, and grabbed my own cup sipping it while still standing in front of them. "So, you need to tell me something?"

"Yes." The woman said.

"My name is Sokka, this is my annoying sister Katara. We traveled with her husband Avatar Aang for a bit. Perhaps you heard of us?" I shook my head. "Well you see he died about a year ago and we were sent by him a couple days ago, I mean his spirit came to us….to find you….it's well because….you see there is a circle of stuff and there are…well…"

"I know what an Avatar is Sokka-san." I said.

"Good because you see since Aang is now gone you have to…well…you see…it's complicated…..you are…"

"Long story short is you are the Avatar, master of all elements." Katara said. I dropped my cup. It shattered into a million pieces on the ground.

**Me: Not good I know but come on I had nothing else in mind. Thanks Ren for helping me out.**

**Ren: No prob.**

**Chie: Since school is starting soon we will be a little busy.**

**Me: Even though I haven't updated my stories in forever school starts next week and I still need to do my English assignment. Plus I'm in marching band so yeah…. I will update as soon as possible and thanks to people who waited for this! Review and no flames because I will flame you back. Love you guys!**


End file.
